


pacman and poor choices

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Steve makes a late-night pickup, a few years earlier than expected.





	pacman and poor choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notalone91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/gifts).



Steve wasn't exactly surprised that it had happened, especially since he'd told him that it was okay, but he'd expected Dustin to be a little older when he took him up on the 'designated driver' offer.

“Get in, dipshit,” he said as he pulled up to the curb, “then tell me why the hell I’m picking up a couple of wasted freshmen from the fuckin’ arcade.”

“Hey, I’m not wasted-” Dustin protested, pointing a finger at Steve as he loaded an uncharacteristically quiet Max and Lucas into the back seat. “I’m _high._ ”

“Oh my god, fine, you’re not drunk, but seriously, what the hell, kid?” Steve asked as Dustin tried, unsuccessfully, to duck the vigorous noogie aimed at his head, batting away the older boy’s hands.

“Well, Max found her brother’s stash, and we thought it’d be cool to play the games while we were, y’know-” he mimed a blunt between his fingers- “but, uh, Max and Lucas seemed pretty out of it so I thought, y’know.”

“I’d say you had the right idea,” Steve sighed as he pulled away from the curb, carefully not paying attention to the young teens curled up together in his rearview mirror, “only I’m guessing that this was your idea in the first place, so you’re not winning any ‘good idea’ awards tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a ship and a sentence, and I'll write the next five!](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
